


The fic where todd buys dirk stim toys

by BitterBrooklynStreets



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Autistic Dirk Gently, Farah Black (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, I wrote this at school, Literally Todd just buys dirk stim toys, M/M, So school can see this, dirk is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBrooklynStreets/pseuds/BitterBrooklynStreets
Summary: "Todd..." Dirk queried calmly "What is that?"
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The fic where todd buys dirk stim toys

"Dirk!" Todd called as he made his way through the agency building, "Dirk?", The American threw himself up the stairs as he grinned like an idiot.   
The brit looked up as his boyfriend entered the room and smiled, only glancing momentarily away from his paperwork to register his boyfriend before looking back at the case file.  
Todd smiled as he stood behind the detective. "I have a present for you", he announced- going into the bag and pulling out a small box. Dropping it onto the desk next to Dirk, who looked suspicious as he watched the other man retreat away.  
"Todd" He said calmly, "What is this? Valentines day was ages ago"  
"No! No! No! Its not for valentines- just..just open it"  
"Is it dangerous?"  
"Just- Please,Dirk?"

Dirk sighed and opened up the box before pausing, Todd swallowed and tilted his head slightly and prayed his boyfriend didn't completely hate it. The detective stopped and blinked, "Todd brotzman" he murmured, getting up from his chair and walking a few paces towards him, hands by his sides.  
"Yeah?"  
"I really, really love you" He whispered, cupping his face and kissing him tenderly, clearly happy with his gifts before peppering his boyfriends face until they both fell back on the chair.  
"Okay! Okay!" He grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his forehead gently. "I overheard you talking to farah about it, so i thought why not"

"Best boyfriend, ever"

**Author's Note:**

> Im aware this is really short, really sorry.


End file.
